


True Emptiness

by Gypsywoman13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Dean Winchester, Poetic Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, Season 4 Dean Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywoman13/pseuds/Gypsywoman13
Summary: Dean reflects.---A short poem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	True Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to transfer my very old works here. This was written in November of 2008 when Season 4 was airing, just to let you know when. I hope you enjoy this small poetry piece from a decade ago.

I don't feel fully awake, and yet I don't feel tired at all,

Kind of in between,

Lifeless

An empty shell

I have no thoughts or feelings running through me,

None

It's like I am dead inside,

Yet I am talking,

Walking…

The undead but better

I need something to fill me up,

Fill me with joy or happiness or reason to even think a little thought,

Even then, there is still nothing

Please help me


End file.
